1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inner lid attaching structure for a personal watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a covered inner lid attaching structure for a personal watercraft that air-tightly closes an opening in a deck of the watercraft and prevents inadvertent failure to install the covered inner lid.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Although a search for related art document information was conducted in a search field based on the International Patent Classification, no relevant document was located. It seems that this is because the present invention is directed to a technique of a very special field.
Therefore, the inventors of the present invention describe a related art apparatus with reference to FIG. 13 of the drawings in place of related art document information, which is a schematic view of an inner lid attaching structure for a personal watercraft. The depicted inner lid attaching structure 220 for a personal watercraft is a structure wherein an opening 222 for maintenance is provided in a deck 221 and an inner lid 223 closes the opening 222, while a cover 224 is fitted from above the inner lid 223 to cover the inner lid 223.
In the inner lid attaching structure 220 for a personal watercraft described above, if it is intended to access the opening 222 for maintenance, then the opening 222 can be opened by removing the cover 224 from the deck 221 and then removing the inner lid 223. However, when it is intended to close the opening 222, the cover 224 can be fitted without attaching the inner lid 223. Accordingly, there is the possibility that the cover 224 may be fitted without attaching the inner lid 223 inadvertently after maintenance. Particularly, for a location which requires a high degree of sealing, a structure is preferable which does not allow attachment of the cover 224 unless the inner lid 223 is attached.
In other words, a technique which can prevent the inner lid 223 from being not attached inadvertently is required.